


Petrichor

by RedBaklavaQueen



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen, Takes place after the first game, there's mentions of other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBaklavaQueen/pseuds/RedBaklavaQueen
Summary: The chosen undead contemplates becoming the Dark Lord, going hollow, and moving on. Not necessarily in that order.
Kudos: 6





	Petrichor

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after finishing the first game & it was supposed to be much longer, but I forgot where tf this was going. It was supposed to tie into ds 2 & 3 or something.
> 
> Also sorry if the formatting looks off, I'm posting this from my phone.

Perhaps becoming the Dark Lord was a mistake. Well, that sounded obvious but the other option was burning alive to keep whatever the hell that was left of this sorry place going and truthfully...perhaps that wasn't ideal either. At least as a Lord he could do...something? Maybe? Those weird big headed bastards thought so at least (not really, he knew that didn't he?). Besides burning alive wouldn't stop people from becoming hollow he thinks. It would only delay the inevitable.

And why would he uphold the system that got him thrown in that asylum and left him to go hollow anyway.

But what stops hollowing really? How does one become hollow anyway? Madness for sure, but he has been mad for as long as he could remember (not that that was very long, but still.) Was it despair? He thinks of Seigmyre and hopes not. And Solair, he was, he was. Fine. Upset but not hollow (not yet, something awful in his head rings). 

He thinks. He thinks. He's been doing a lot of thinking recently. (And he dreams. Dreams of waves crashing against a cliff, sunlight bouncing off the waves. A maiden wearing a green cloak waiting for him. Had he ever been to a cliff like that before? He doesn't think so.) 

Thinking has never done him any good truthfully (and that's what makes him a good puppet). And he's been going along with things so far (barring the whole link the flame thing) and maybe it wouldn't be bad to just go along with all this stuff too. Being a Lord was hard wasn't it? Especially being the lord that ushered in the age of man. Maybe he could afford to lean back, for only a little while of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed???


End file.
